edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life 2: Ordeal of Fire
Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life 2: Ordeal of Fire is the sequel to the old Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life game, The sequel includes 1,000 need to draw items with the same 8 worlds like the original Sequel. Note: This Game is dedicated to Edcreater1221 for being a long time offline. Gameplay The gameplay is mostly different than the original, instead you have to draw platforms and shapes while on adventure mode, you can now equipped two or more weapons on adventure mode also, you can simply crash, blast, and smash enemies like the original. You can again buy new moves in Kevin's move store, goodies in Nazz's Goodie store, video clips at 2x4's film store, buy and hear music from the game levels in Eddy's Music store, and buy weapons from the game levels in Edd's weapon store. You can now buy new Templates in Edna's Template store Characters *The 3 Eds (Ed, Edd, Eddy) *The Fourth Ed Edna *Fire Lord *Jonny *Jimmy *Kevin *Rolf *Sarah *Nazz Story Years ago, Evil tim never came back again, stuck in the Black Orb forever. During a random cloudy day, Edd was keeping the pencils out of reach by anybody who gets close to it. Ed was reading his new comic "Hero Factory: Ordeal of Fire." Ed was worried about Fire Lord thinking he is real. Later, Eddy went to Edd's house to explore new planets. Then, Edd uses his new telescope, he saw from the Telescope was a Fire orb outside in space, It is believed that earth was attacked by the Fire orb once. Edd said "OMG, thats bad?" Then Ed came and screamed "FIRE LORD IS REAL!!, FIRE LORD IS REAL!!" They Responed "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!" Ed told them "I saw meteors hit earth and fire falling from the sky, they tore of through the world WHAT SHOULD WE DO NOW!!!!!" Edd's ideas came back that he went to his house to get the pencil and drew another hero to stop the Ordeal of Fire. Edna supplied new weapons for the creation hero and formed a plan with the Ed's in the sewers not only save the world but to stop the Invasion once and for all. Worlds Just like the original, you will be given a life bar, and will be defeated when it goes empty. Collect coins to buy goodies and collect hearts to replenish your life bar. Watch out for enemies, who will drain you of your lives. Levels The levels are longer and more harder than usual, more levels were added for each world Bonus Levels Enemies All enemies have a Total Drama-Like appearance. World 1 *Treechoper *Cows *Mushroombots (From Ed, Edd n' Eddy The Super- Edventures!) *Olive Balls *Bush Sneakers *'Boss: Greenrush' World 2 *Rock Monsters *Rolling Logs *Treechoper *Wind Soldier *'Boss: Rock Wrencher' World 3 *Gorilla *Monkey (not an enemy, perfect for swinging.) *Treechoper *Wind Soldier *Rolling Logs *Mushroombots *'Boss: Marshall Trasher' World 4 *Note *Rock Monsters *Trumpets *Guitar *Drums *Flute *Woodchoper *'Boss: Notezilla' World 5 *Starfish *Octopus *Shark *Giant Blowfish *Urchin *Crab *Gorilla *'Boss: Whirlpool Kraken' World 6 *Snake *Spike Lizards *Ooze Monsters *Acid Dwellers *Radioactive Cannon Blaster *Wind Soldiers *'Boss: Radioactive Beast' World 7 *Dogbot *Battlebot *Gun & Shield bot *Mushroombots *Giant Blowfish *Starfish *Urchin *Spike bot *'Boss: Junkzilla' World 8 and Secret World 1 and 2 *Fire Goo *Heatblast *Phoenix *Flame Scorpion *Gun & Shield Bot *Battle Bot *Dogbot *'Boss: Fire Lord' Secret World 1 *Basic Maronian *Bulky Maronian *Trident Maronian *Lance Maronian *'Boss: Maru' Secret World 2 Enemies *Drudger *Spykor *Sprocketz *Big-Rig *Trisquad *'Boss: Magnetox' Secret World 3 Enemies *Time-Skip *Ringmaster and Otto the Odd *Weathervane *Mastermind *Massive *'Boss 1: Gunnar' *'Boss 2: Queen Athena' *'Boss 3: Optimatus' Final Secret World Enemies *Heatblast *Swampflame *Flame Octopus *Splash Warfly *Boss 1: Fire Lord *Boss 2: Fire Lord (Spider form) *Boss 3: Fire Lord (Dragon form) *'True Final Boss: Fire Lord (Ultra Chaos Form)' Fire Lord's Enemies *Jetbug *Nitroblast *Drilldozer *Heatrigger *Flyswapper *Venuspressure *Infernocoax *Harrierfire Tip: These Villans are also enemies. They appear out randomly on every level and will drain you of your lives. Trivia *Fire Lord is also called "Lord Kombat" as told by Edna. *Edna's templates are all manufactured from A.K.A Templates, this is a reference to "A.K.A. Cartoon". *All of Fire Lord's villans have a gun and weapon appearance, but venuspressure is small and looks more powerful appearance confusing the players thinking the enemy is a one hit K.O., but is not. *The H in the (Coming Soon Poster) Background actually represents "Hero Factory" But the game itself represented it as "Hero" instead. *Fourth Wall Break: Actually all the Bosses do a fourth wall break before facing the hero, here are the quotes: Greenrush: Stupid hero, I might use the controllers to beat you in this game. Rock Wrencher: This is it, I'll ruin the story of this game and eat it. Marshall Trasher: It took you a few worlds to get here into this Boss Level. Notezilla: One more song will perish you into the plot of the game Whirlpool Kraken: You thought last level was tough, but this game is getting more tougher. Radioactive Beast: My radiation could give out a virus throughout the game Junkzilla: you have one more world to comeplete, but I need subtitles for you. Fire Lord: You traitor, you're just one badly drawn hero, when you loose, I'll throw you into the static world! Maru: You invader, you just invaded our planet level, when i kill you, your going straight to @#!*% ! Magnetox: One more blast of my magnetisim and your out. Fire Lord (ultra chaos form): You Will pay for ruining my childhood, Ed! You! Will!! Pay!!! Music thumb|300px|left|Intro Music thumb|300px|left|Music heard in the final boss (Fire Lord) thumb|300px|left|Music heard in all Lava levels thumb|300px|left|Music heard when you fail thumb|300px|left|Music Heard in the boss (Fire Lord: Ultra Chaos Form) thumb|300px|left|Music heard in every boss (Except Fire Lord) Category:Games